


Stars On Our Ceiling

by SapphyreLily



Series: MatsuOi Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MatsuOiWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: MatsuOi Week Day 7 - Moving In Together & FarewellsMoving from one phase of life to another isn't always easy, but this time, it is.





	Stars On Our Ceiling

He takes a last look around the room, at every nook and cranny that he has known intimately over the last few years.

His favourite chair, his favourite section of floor, the windowsill where spiders _always_ seem to roost, no matter how many times he cleans it.

He pats the doorframe one last time, murmuring a last _Goodbye,_ before picking up his bag and closing the door.

\-----

He listens carefully to the landlord, nodding at the right points, reassuring him that he will take good care of the place. Satisfied, the man drops a set of keys in his hand, turning and waving goodbye.

He squeezes the keys tightly, feeling the sharp edges cutting into his hand, barely suppressing his grin.

_Finally. Our own apartment._

\-----

“This is it?”

“This is it.”

Matsukawa looks up and around, ducking into rooms, observing, analysing, thinking. Oikawa watches him go, taking a look around himself, mentally placing decorations and extra furniture.

“It’s perfect.”

He turns around to see him leaning on the doorframe, and they share a smile.

“Décor now or later?”

“No time like the present.”

\-----

_He slowly takes down the things he had pinned on his wall, plucking the Blue Tack off them, placing them neatly in a box._

_Pictures, mementos, encouraging quotes, glow-in-the-dark stars._

_The very last one is pinned high enough that he has to stand on his bed to take it down, and the fabric collapses on his head._

_He coughs and shakes the dust off it, folding it carefully and setting it in the box._

_Of all the things that he would not throw away, that would be on the top of the list._

\-----

 “You’re not putting that up.”

“ _Yes_ , I am.”

“Not in the living room.”

“Then the bedroom.”

“What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom.”

“Fine. How about this, though?”

“…that’d be perfect.”

(They move on to another room, leaving the aqua banner to flutter in the slight breeze.)

\-----

 “You did _not_.”

“They’re bedsheets. You can change them next month.”

“I change my bedsheets every two weeks.”

“Three weeks. Compromise.”

“I have to look at _that_ for three weeks?”

“Are you sleeping on them or making out with them?”

“…ugh.”

“Thought so.”

Matsukawa walks off to the bathroom, leaving Oikawa to fume over the non-galaxy themed bedsheets.

\-----

“Pots and pans?”

“Cupboard next to the oven.”

“Dry groceries? Cupboard across the oven.”

“Vegetables in the bottom or top drawer?”

“What are you– Oh, there are two!”

“Yes.”

“Top. Fruit in the bottom.”

“We didn’t buy fruit.”

“Then the next time we get fruit! Oh, we should get a blender, for smoothies!”

“Fruit smoothies?”

“ _Any_ smoothie.”

“Perfect. Alcoholic ice cream smoothie?”

“I love how you think.”

\-----

“What do you want to eat?”

“Are you cooking?”

“Tell me, then I’ll decide.”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“…fried rice?”

“Sure.”

“You’re washing up.”

“As long as I’m not cooking. We both know I can’t cook.”

“You can make porridge.”

A whine, a sigh. “Too much effort.”

“You can cook it tomorrow.”

“…mmprgh.”

\-----

It’s a big bed, but they still squeeze together, pointing out the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and making bets on which would last the longest. It’s not a long battle (Oikawa wins) and leaves them staring at their dark ceiling, the sounds of the city drifting in from their open window.

“Hey, Tooru.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For…?”

“Finding us a place to stay, arranging all of this, so that we can be here. Together.”

Oikawa hums, tracing circles on his hand before sighing and rolling to throw a leg over him. “No, thank _you_ , for helping with setting up this place, and letting me get away with most of the decorating.”

Matsukawa presses a kiss to his hair – he was aiming for his forehead, but it is too dark to see – shifting so that his head is more comfortably pillowed on his shoulder. “If you didn’t find a place for us, there wouldn’t be any decorating.”

“And I’m saying that the place was easy to find, but not the decorating.”

“You’re being difficult on purpose.”

“No, not really.”

“You _are_.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Brat.”

“I’m your favourite brat though.”

“That can be discussed.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I could call Makki and ask him–”

“No. Nope. You’re not going anywhere. Leave Makki out of this.”

Matsukawa laughs, wriggling more comfortably into the pillows, and sighs.

“…really though, thank you.”

It is a long moment before Oikawa replies, and when he does, his voice is soft, warm, happy.

“Anytime.”


End file.
